Naquela Noite
by A.Prince
Summary: A noite de formatura era um dia de esta em Hogwarts, mas Hermione estava triste. Deixaria a escola em bre e junto com ela, seu grande amor,Snape. Porém, ela não imagina que Severus Snape não pode e nem vai deixá-la partir sem que soubesse que ele a amava.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Nenhum desses personagens é meu. São todos da JK Rowlling. Só peguei para brincar um pouco.**_

_**Essa história não tem fins lucrativos..**_

_**Naquela noite**_

Todos estavam em absoluta euforia, enquanto taças de champanhe balançavam em suas mãos. Era noite de formatura em Hogwarts e três jovens se destacavam dos demais formandos: Harry Potter, o menino que venceu o Lorde das Trevas, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, seus amigos inseparáveis que o ajudaram em tal façanha desde o início.

Harry estava abraçado à sua namorada, Gina Weasley, posando para algumas fotos, mas se desviando elegantemente das câmeras sempre que podia. Ele não gostava de tal assédio, nunca quis de verdade ser famoso e aquilo o incomodava um pouco.

_ Ah, vamos Mione! Pare de palhaçada, eu já te pedi desculpas - Rony tentava convencer Hermione a se alegrar, mas a verdade era que ela não estava daquele jeito por que Rony - mais uma vez - a magoou. Não, ela estava triste porque aquele era o último dia em Hogwarts e provavelmente nunca mais veria o homem por quem ela se descobriu apaixonada, um ano atrás no meio da batalha.

_ Já disse que não vou a lugar algum Rony. E pára de me encher por que não é só por sua causa que estou chateada.

_ Então me diga o que é - tentou mais uma vez.

_ Argh! Será que você não vê que quero ficar sozinha? - Ela se levantou e foi em direção da saída. Queria olhar os jardins da escola uma última vez. Hogwarts. O lugar em que ela se descobriu, viveu as melhores e mais perigosas experiências de sua vida e... Apaixonou-se pelo último homem que poderia imaginar que algum dia pudesse amar.

Estava perdida em uma confusão de pensamentos contraditórios que insistiam em permanecer dentro de sua cabeça, por mais que tentasse afastá-los. Ela se deitou na grama levemente umedecida sem se importar se sujaria o belo vestido branco tomara-que-caia e cerrou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

Hermione sentiu a presença de alguém, mas não abriu os olhos.

_ Por favor, chega de fotos. Eu não aguento mais isso! Por Merlin, essa guerra já acabou há um ano - Disse lentamente com a voz embargada.

_ Creio que deva estar sendo tão difícil pra Srtª quanto para mim - disse uma voz sensualmente arrastada e perigosa.

Hermione abriu os olhos, confusa. O que Snape estava fazendo ali e com ela? Pelo que ela sabia, ele a odiava com todas as forças e não media esforços para ficar o mais longe possível dela.

_ Contudo - Disse ele sentando-se ao lado da garota e se apoiando nas palmas das mãos - Acho que seu namoradinho, o Weasley, gosta muito da fama - Snape crispou os lábios ao mencionar o nome de Rony.

_ O senhor vai se sujar - Hermione fechou novamente os olhos e inspirou profundamente - E o Rony não é e nem nunca será meu namorado.

_ Me sujar? Parece que isso não a impediu de se deitar, mesmo estando de branco - Falou se deitando também.

Hermione deu de ombros.

_ Pensei que gostasse dele - insistiu Snape.

Hermione abriu os olhos e o encarou incrédula. Ele estava mesmo querendo conversar sobre aquilo? Ela decidiu por responder antes que aquela inesperada conversa com Snape se transformasse em uma briga.

_ Eu gosto, mas como um amigo, ou quem sabe um irmão? Já fui apaixonada por ele, mas Rony é muito infantil. Não tem como ter nada com ele.

_ Entendo - Snape suspirou.

Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos observando o céu estrelado, típico de uma noite de verão, mas Hermione estava curiosa e juntando toda sua coragem Grifinória, decidiu perguntar:

_ Professor?

_ Sim Srtª.

_ Por que está conversando comigo? Isso não é normal. O senhor jamais ficou mais do que o necessário ao meu lado. Definitivamente têm algo de muito errado com o senhor.

Ela não sabia se tinha falado demais, porém a expressão de Snape estava suave quando ele abriu os olhos e a fitou intensamente.

_ Ah sim. Algo muito errado e que jamais poderia ter acontecido. Uma coisa que vai além de minha compreensão e também da razão. Eu sou um velho, chato, arrogante e um ex. Comensal da Morte, não sou digno de sentir tal coisa, ainda mais por quem é.

Hermione franziu a testa. Estava se sentindo confusa com o que Snape estava falando, não conseguia entender uma só palavra que saía da boca de seu professor. Snape percebendo tal confusão nos olhos da menina, rolou na grama até que ficasse por cima dela e levou sua boca ao ouvido de Hermione:

_ Talvez eu me arrependa muito depois, mas não vou conseguir conviver com pensamentos de: e se? Você pode me odiar mais do que já odeia, pode nunca mais querer olhar pra mim, ou quem sabe me bater, eu irei entender, mas não vou deixar você ir embora antes de disso.

Hermione estava ofegante sentindo o peso do corpo de Snape contra o seu. Ela estava tentando evitar, mas não podia deixar de ficar excitada. O corpo másculo roçando no seu, o hálito quente em seus ouvidos. Ela o queria. Isso era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Snape baixou a cabeça para encontrar os lábios de Hermione. O beijo, de início sôfrego, se tornou suave à medida que a língua de Severus começou uma invasão exploradora, encontrando cada detalhe da boca feminina. A boca ávida dominava a de Hermione a cada movimento, enquanto a fascinava.

Agindo instintivamente, Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço do professor. Os dedos se entrelaçando nos cabelos negros, agora não tão oleosos. Um gemido rouco se formou na garganta de Snape até que ele, ainda com os olhos fechados, se afastou de Hermione para esperar sua reação.

Hermione, ofegante, se sentou e encarou o Mestre, duvidosa.

_ Por que fez isso? - Perguntou ela passando os dedos nos lábios.

_ Porque Hermione? Porque eu sou um idiota! - Disse se levantando bruscamente - Não devia ter esse tipo de pensamento com uma aluna, mas não consigo evitar. Há um ano, dar aulas pra você se tornou uma tortura contumaz, mas também uma coisa muito boa, por que podia te observar, te ter em segredo. Mesmo quando estava seguro em meus aposentos você estava em minha cabeça, nos sonhos. Sonhos não muito decentes, pra ser sincero. Eu não conseguia admitir isso até te ver entrando no Grande Salão, mais cedo. Só hoje tive a consciência de que jamais a veria novamente e jamais iria me perdoar se não a tivesse beijado. Mesmo que agora você me rejeite e saia correndo daqui, vou ser capaz de suportar um não, mas eu quero te dizer uma coisa Hermione.

Hermione se levantou num só pulo. Não estava acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Nunca acreditou na Hipótese de ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Snape, pelo menos não viva.

_ Então diga - Ela sussurrou maliciosamente para Snape enquanto colava seu corpo no dele, o que o fez fechar os olhos em puro deleite.

Ele segurou seu rosto nas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. O par de olhos ônix perfurava os castanhos, de tanto desejo que neles havia.

_ Hermione eu te amo.

Hermione entreabriu seus lábios contra os dele, enquanto dizia em voz alta, mais sem interromper o beijo:

_ Eu também te amo Severus.

Aquela revelação fez um calor agradável percorrer todo o corpo de Severus que agora se sentia realmente amado por alguém. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ele conseguira uma coisa que desejara e não iria deixá-la escapar. Enfiou uma mão em um dos bolsos e tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo negro de dentro dele.

_ Não sei o que me fez comprar isso e também pode ser que esteja indo rápido demais, só que pra mim é agora ou nunca. Só tenho essa chance Hermione, então eu peço que compreenda.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram d'água enquanto observava Snape abrir a caixinha. Nela continha um anel de ouro branco com um uma pedra de rubi, em formato de coração incrustado no meio. Um sorriso se ampliou no rosto de Hermione quando Snape se ajoelhou e pegou sua mão na dele, para poder colocar o anel.

_ Hermione Jane Granger, me dá a honra de virar a mais nova Srta. Snape? Casar comigo na primeira oportunidade, ir morar comigo na mansão Snape, me dar muitos herdeiros e me ajudar a não ser mais um velho mal humorado?

Hermione pulou no colo de Severus, caindo por cima dele na grama molhada, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía vários beijinhos em seu pescoço.

_ SIM! Sim para tudo, mas têm uma condição - Hermione sorriu maliciosamente.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_ E qual seria Madame Snape?

_ Você não vai brigar com nossos filhos quando eles forem mandados para Grifinória.

_ E quem garante isso? Serão todos Sonserinos como o pai, e eu não abro mão disso.

Hermione gargalhou e Snape sorriu.

_ Acho melhor entrarmos antes que dêem por nossa falta.

_ Vai ficar comigo lá dentro?

_ Só se você me garantir que o Weasley vai se roer de ciúmes - Disse ele mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior de Hermione, que ficou avermelhado instantaneamente, enquanto entravam abraçados no castelo.

Uma única certeza preenchia seus corações: A de que tinham realizado o mais impossível e o melhor de seus sonhos, e de que seriam felizes para todo o sempre, juntos.

FIM

Angelina V. Valentine


End file.
